Lips 106
Lips 106 or Lips 106 FM is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The station plays pop music and is hosted by Cliff Lane and Andee in 1998 (the setting of Liberty City Stories). By 2001 (the setting of GTA III), Andee is the sole DJ. The station's headquarters can be found in Staunton Island, and its call sign is KBDDF, according to the GTA III website. GTA III Tracklist *Fatamarse - "Bump To The Music" *April's in Paris - "Feels Like I Just Can't Take No More" *Lucy - "Forever" *Boyz 2 Girls - "Pray It Goes OK?" *Da Shootaz - "Grand Theft Auto" *Funky BJs - "Rubber Tip" *Marydancin - "Wash Him Off" (removed from the final version of the game) GTA Liberty City Stories Tracklist *Rudy LaFontaine - "Funk in Time" *Sawaar - "Love is the Feeling" *Sunshine Shine - "Mine Until Monday" *Credit Check - "Get Down" *Cool Timers - "Tonight" *Nina Barry - "Bassmatic" *The Jackstars - "Into Something (C'mon Get Down)" Gallery lips 106 gta3.jpg|Lips 106 beta in GTA III. Trivia *This is one of the favourite radio stations of the Yakuza, alongside Rise FM and MSX FM. *Lips 106 is possibly based on WBLI 106.1, which plays Top 40 music in Long Island, New York. Its name may also be a reference to the Kiss radio network common through Europe and North America. *During an advertisement previewing some of the songs that are played on the station, "Rush Rush" by Debbie Harry is one of the previewed songs. In the final version of the game, that song appears on Flashback FM instead. "Rush Rush" can also be heard when Andee is playing samples of the songs in the GTA III version. **During the sample, the cut song "Wash Him Off" by Marydancin can also be heard. *Rudy LaFontaine's and Sunshine Shine's singles can be seen advertised on billboards throughout Liberty City in GTA Liberty City Stories, and in safehouses and bars in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. * All of the station's songs from Liberty City Stories are available as ringtones in GTA IV. * The album for "Tonight" by the Cool Timers can be seen on a shelf in Luis' safehouse in ''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. * Boyz 2 Girls is a possible reference to American RnB group Boyz II Men, one of whose songs features on CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. * The Funky BJs is a reference to the soul ensemble The J.B.'s, who since featured on Master Sounds 98.3 in GTA San Andreas, as well as being reference to a blowjob, an act of male oral sex. * "Funk in Time" by Rudy La Fontaine is a crude reference to the saying "fucking time". * Rockstar Games have released the entire GTA III and Liberty City Storie''s playlists of Lips 106 on iTunes for download, including the cut song "Wash Him Off" by Marydancin. * In ''GTA Liberty City Stories, an advert for the station proclaims, "Who needs a Top 40 countdown? Pop stations only have to play six songs." However, the tracklist for Liberty City Stories has seven. * After Bump to the Music plays, Andee reads a Liberty Tree news report about Carcer City and its corrupted police chief who was cleared for corruption charges. Andee also claims that Carcer City is "nearby" Liberty City. * Before the song "Feels Like I Just Can't Take No More", Andee will advertise a Trance night at Sex Club 7, hinting that the establisment is also a nightclub besides being a strip club. * Lips is a slang word for the inner and outer labia, the fleshy folds that protect the woman's clitoris and vagina. This is another example of Rockstar Games' crude humor. * A modified version of "Bump to the Music" is one of Franklin's ringtones for his phone in Grand Theft Auto V. It is also his default ringtone once you first play as him. "The One for Me" is also the theme song for several spam adverts the player has to remove in Friend Request. * Sawaar is incorrectly named in the iTunes store as "Sarwarr". Videos GTA III Grand Theft Auto III soundtrack: GTA Liberty City Stories GTA Liberty City Stories soundtrack External links * Official website * 'Grand Theft Auto III - Music from Lips 106' on iTunes * 'Grand Theft Auto - Liberty City Stories (Music from Lips 106)' on iTunes es:Lips 106 FM pl:Lips 106 pt:Lips 106 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Pop Stations